As the trend towards healthy eating by individuals continues, consumption of high protein food items such as chicken, turkey and other meats has risen. As a result, it has become desirable to improve upon the preparation of such foods so as provide more consistent and even roasting, greater moisture and tenderness and a reduction in the effort required of an individual during the cooking process. In addition, it is desirable to provide a generally uniform browning of the skin.
Food items such chicken, turkey and other meats come in a variety of shapes and sizes. As a result, a roasting device that accommodates food items of various sizes and shapes would provide greater versatility and ease of use. A roasting device that may easily receive and securely hold food items and that facilitates handling of the food item, both before and after roasting, would also be desirable.
A need exists for a roaster device and method that addresses at least some of the above issues.